Gripe
by Oriome
Summary: A veces, el enfermarte no es tan malo, puedes resivir atención especial de quien menos te lo esperas (Craig x Kyle)


**Holaaas, pues aprovechando mi estado actual... soy la única tarada que se enferma cuando empieza la primavera **

**todo el invierno sana, y me pasa esto -w- no si soy especial...**

**pero buuuuueno, sacando ventaja de la gripe, se me ocurrió este One-shot C=**

**espero les guste :3**

* * *

><p>El timbre de finalización de clases ya había sonado, todos estaban llendose a casa<p>

- chicos, ¿no están emocionados por el nuevo capitulo de Terrans y Phillip? – pregunto Stan

- ooooohhhh, si, va a ser genial amigo – aseguro Cartman

- ¿hmmmh mhmhmh hmmm mhhmhm?

- si Kenny ya esta todo listo, ayer Stan y yo nos encargamos de comprar todos los bocadillos necesarios, están todos en el cuarto de Stan – dijo feliz Kyle

- ¿Qué mierda esperamos? , vamos ya –ordeno Cartman

- Kyle – llamo la señorita Garrison - ¿puedes venir un momento?

Los cuatro amigos se miraron y Kyle se acero a su maestra

- Kyle, tu sabes que Craig ha estado faltando estos días

- si – afirmo sin entender a donde llegaba

- pues su madre me llamo para decirme que estaba enfermo y quería pedirte que le llevaras estos deberes para que no se atrase en las clases - la señora Garrison le entrego unas copias y Kyle la miro horrorizado

- pero…pero, hoy tenia planes con mis amigos – se quejo - ¿no puede llevarlo un amigo de Craig? ¿Como Tweek?

- Tweek no quiso ir, el muy marica dijo que los gérmenes lo iban a matar y se fue corriendo

- ¿Clyde… Token?

- Clyde y Token están en detención, Clyde por hacer un chiste Racista y Token por no golpearlo, ¿es que acaso no tiene orgullo negro? ¡Por dios!

- pero yo no puedo, ir, tengo que ver le nuevo episodio de Terrans y Phillip – se volvió a quejar

- me importa una mierda, ve a llevar esas cosas Kyle o me asegurare de que pases todo el cuarto grado castigado – amenazo y salio del aula

- ¿Qué mierda fue eso? – le pregunto Stan

- tengo que llevarle esto al cabron de Craig – dijo molesto mostrando las hojas

- ¿y Terrans y Phillip?

- hmmmh hmhlmh hmlhm

- lo se, miren iré rápido a casa de Craig le daré esto y volveré corriendo a casa de Stan, llegare a tiempo – Kyle salio corriendo

Corrió hasta casa de Craig, la verdad es que tenia algo de deseos por ir, su madre siempre dijo que los Tucker eran mal influencia y siempre sintió curiosidad por como seria su casa, y en cuanto ayudar a Craig, bueno jamás fueron amigos, en realidad ellos siempre estaban compitiendo y eso… pero no le caía mal del todo.

Llego a casa de Craig y toco el timbre y la madre de Craig le abrió.

- Hola – saludo amable

- Hola… yo…yo vine a…a traerle esto a C…Craig – la carrera lo había dejado sin aliento

Al verlo tan cansado la señora Tucker lo invito a entrar y le dijo que subiera al cuarto de Craig mientras que ella le llevaría un vaso con agua. Luego de correr tanto lo que menos quería era subir escaleras, con pereza llego al segundo piso y entro al cuarto de Craig, el cual estaba en la cama, esta rojo por culpa de la fiebre tenia un hamster hecho una bolita en sobre sus piernas y parecía muy concentrado en su PSP, no llevaba su gorro y su cabello se pegaba en su nuca y frente a causa del sudor. Craig presiono un botón en la PSP y miro hacia Kyle, pareciera que ib a decir algo, pero su boca quedo abierta y se mostró sorprendido al ver al pelirrojo.

- H… Hola – saludo Kyle

- Hey – saludo Craig

- l a señorita Garrison me pidió que te trajera esto

-déjalo ahí – señalo el escritorio, Kyle dejo allí las cosas

La situación se volvía incomoda, cada paso que daba era seguido por Craig que no le quitaba Aquella mirada inexpresiva de ensima

- bueno… yo… creo que me ire – dijo nervioso – en unos minutos empieza Terrans y Phillip y yo… seee – Kyle estaba por salir de alli, no sabia porque estaba tan nervioso, solo quería salir de ese cuarto, pero antes de poder abrir la puerta, la madre de Craig apareció.

- Kyle, que bueno que no te has ido, necesito un favor – dijo y ambos chicos la miraron confundidos

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Craig

- tengo que ir a buscar a Rubí a casa Karen, pero como el imbesil de tu padre no tubo una mejor idea que emborracharse y chocar el auto, debo ir a pie, Kyle ¿podrías quedarte cuidando a Craig?

-¿QUE? – grito Kyle sorprendido

- ¿lo harás?, gracias, Craig no te olvides de tomar tu medicina – y la señora Tucker salio tan rápido del cuarto que ni siquiera vio el dedo medio que le enseño su hijo

-¡ MIERDA! - grito Kyle

- si tanto odias esta aquí, vete – le dijo Craig

- no puedo, tu madre confía en que me quede, además no es que odie estar aquí , es solo que… - el celular de Kyle sonó , Stan era quien lo llamaba

- ¿Kyle, donde carajo estas?

- en casa de Craig, no llegare para el capitulo

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- es difícil de explicar, te llamo luego, ya va a empezar y no quiero que tu también te lo pierdas

Kyle colgó y suspiro frustrado, el día no podía ponerse peor

- si tanto quieres ver Terrans y Phillip, ahí hay un televisor – le señalo la tele del cuarto luego de toser un poco

- creí que no te gustaba Terrans y Phillip

- no es que no me guste, simplemente que lo dan al mismo horario que Red Race, pero están repitiendo episodios así que si quieres puedes verlo – Craig le tendió el control a Kyle y luego se hizo a un lado en la cama, Kyle se sentó junto a él y prendió la tele

- Gracias Craig – dijo feliz cuando sintió que algo caminaba por sus piernas y del susto se tiro hacia atrás cayendo sobre Craig - AHHHH

- tranquilo, es solo Stripe – le dijo Craig mientras el Hamster asustado por la reacción de Kyle corría hacia los pies de la cama

- lo… lo siento yoo – Kyle levanto la mirada y estaba acostado sobre el pecho de Craig, lo miro a los ojos unos minutos y se perdió en ellos por un momento, nunca habia notado lo lindos que eran.

- Hey tu programa – le informo con una sonrisa algo altanera, Kyle se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo hacia, se alejo de Craig y miro la pantalla fijamente donde decía "especial de Terrans y Phillip guerra de pedos" – ven, si te quedas así sentado te hará mal al cuello – Kyle le hizo caso y se acostó junto a el en la cama - ¿quieres? – le pregunto mientras le ofrecía una bolsa de papas fritas que tenia escondido tras la almohada – no le digas a mi mamá piensa que un enfermo no debe comer estas cosas

Kyle no creía que podía estar tan a gusto con Craig, los dos estaban juntos como si fueran grandes amigos, compartiendo las papas y riendo de dos canadienses tirandose pedos vestidos de Rambo. Craig se sentía caliente, se imagino que seria por la fiebre, se quito la claqueta naranja, ya que le estaba dando calor y la tiro en el suelo, en ese momento Craig se apego mas a el y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir la piel febril de Craig contra la suya.

- aaahh – suspiro – estas frío – Kyle al entender por que hacia eso, simplemente de acomodo para que pudieran estar mas cerca, parecía que eso lo ayudaba.

Los comerciales llegaron y sin la televisión para distraerlo la situación comenzó a ser incomoda, Craig tenia su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Kyle y los brazos de ambos se tocaban en todos los lugares donde la remera no estorbaba, no era normal para el estar tan cerca de una persona, ni siquiera con Stan.

- sabes… siempre creí que nos odiabas – soltó de repente terminando con el silencio

- Odio a Cartman y a Marsh, Kenny es mi amigo – le respondió

- ¿y yo? –pregunto Kyle

- no te odio – le contesto

- oh… ¿eso es todo? – preguntó algo desilusionado, aunque no sabia porque

- me gustan tus ojos – le dijo y Kyle se sonrojo, Craig levanto su cabeza y le quito el gorro verde – También tu cabello

- ¡Devuélvemelo! – le exigió y sonriente Craig se puso el gorro de Kyle , enojado Kyle tomo el gorro de Craig que colgaba a en uno de los pilares de la cama y se lo puso

Craig dejo soltar una risa al verlo y volvió a acomodarse como antes, el mismo escalofrío recorrió a Kyle

- Craig estas muy caliente, ¿no dijo tu mamá que tomaras una medicina? – le pregunto

- si pero sabe horrible – se quejo

- ¿Qué tienes 5 años, en donde esta? – le pregunto con tono cansando

- en el escritorio – le respondió sujetándolo del brazo –pero en el siguiente comercial

Pasaron otros minutos en aquella posición, en un momento Kyle se pregunto porque tardaba tanto la madre de Craig, y este le respondió es que lo mas seguro en que se haya quedando hablando con la madre de Kenny, las papas finalmente se acabaron y la pausa comercia volvió, Kyle se puso de pie y tomo el jarabe y el pequeño vasito, lo lleno y llevo hacia Craig

- Tómalo – le ordeno

- Kyle no tienes idea de lo asquerosa que es esa mierda – le aseguro pero el seño fruncido de Kyle no cambiaba

- vamos no seas marica - le insistió

- esta bien, pero te enseñare lo asqueroso que sabe esto – Craig tomo el vasito y de un sorbo se tomo el jarabe, luego sujeto a Kyle de la remera y tiro de ella hasta que sus labios se unieron, Craig con otro empujón deshizo el beso y le sonrío – te dije que era asqueroso

Y no mentía, Kyle tenia un gusto agrio y amargo en la boca, pero eso era lo de menos, lo había besado ¿no?, no eran alucinaciones ni nada de eso, Kyle llevo su mano a sus labios y se sonrojo.

- no era necesario eso idiota de mierda – le dijo molesto y avergonzado

- ¿Qué? , tu no me creías, ¿o es que necesitas probar una vez mas para estar seguro?

- No, no quiero… - pero fue interrumpido por Craig que lo había besado una vez mas, pero aunque dijo que no quería le correspondió.

- Craig – se escucho abrir la puerta, los dos cortaron el beso y encontraron a la pequeña Rubí viéndolos algo sorprendida

- Mierda – dijo Craig – Rubí tu… no le digas a nadie ¿si?, luego te lo explico

- siempre creí que seria Tweek – admitió la pequeña – pero él también es lindo, mamá me dijo que viniera a decirle a tu amigo que ya puede irse… si quiere – Rubí cerro la puerta al irse, y no pudo dejar a Kyle y Craig mas confundidos

- ¿Qué coño le enseñan a tu hermana? – le pregunto sorprendido

- eso pasa cuando dejas a tus hermanos cerca de Kenny mucho tiempo - le contesto

- bueno… creo que ya es hora de que me vaya

- claro… nos vemos en la escuela Kyle – se despidio con una sonrisa y Kyle sonrojado asintió y se fue.

Kyle algo confundido camino hasta la casa de Stan, Shelly le abrio la puerta, y al oir a sus amigos se dio cuenta d euqe se habia perdido el final del programa

- Hola chicos – los saludo y los 3 se le quedaron mirando

- ajajajajajajaja – se rio Kenny

- ¿kyle? –pregunto Stan confundido

- ajajajaja – sigui Cartman – Lindo Gorro Kyle, ¿tu nuevo mejor amigo te lo presto?

Kyle se llevo las manos a la cabeza y comprobó lo peor, aun tenia puesto el gorro de Craig y él tenia el suyo

-¡ya deja de reír culo gordo! - le grito

- Kyle – lo llamo Stan – no dejas que nadie toque tu gorro, ni siquiera yo – le recordó algo molesto

- ¿hmmm mhhm? – le pregunto Kenny

- ¿mi gorro?... mi gorro quedo… en casa de Craig – admitió algo avergonzado

- jajajaja, se los dije, ahora él y el cabron de Craig son Mejores amigos jajajajaa

- tu eres el único cabron, culo gordo hijo de pu… AACHUU

- son tan amigos que hasta comparten el resfriado jajajajajaja

- vete a la AACHUUU

-hmmm hmhmh mhmhmh hmhmh hmhhm

- Kenny tiene razón amigo, deberías ir a descansar o algo

Stan parecía preocupado y molesto a la vez, pero la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y la risa de Cartman era como un puto taladro en el cerebro, ah si que decidió irse a su casa.

/2 dias después/

Kyle estaba en cama con fiebre, al parecer los besos de Craig le habían contagiado el resfriado, estaba viendo la tele, cuando su mama abrió la puerta.

- tu amiguito Craig esta aquí – le dijo su madre con un extraño tono de voz, luego cerro la puerta al irse

- Hola Kyle – lo saludo – Garrison me envío a traerte esto – dijo enseñando la tarea

- Mi gorro – le exigió al ver que lo llevaba puesto

- si el verde no es exactamente mi color – Craig se quito el gorro y se lo dio a Kyle quien le devolvió el suyo

- esto es tu culpa – dijo con tono molesto

- lo siento – se disculpo mientras se sacaba su abrigo azul, y se acercaba a la cama – ven te ara sentir mejor.

Kyle entendió a que se refería y se corrió un poco para dejarle lugar a Craig, y se acomodo de la misma manera que él lo había hecho antes, y ahora entendía porque, la piel de Craig se sentía como una brisa fresca en un día de verano… era muy placentero y tranquilizador. La verdad le agradaba que Craig estuviera ahí, Stan y Kenny habían ido un par de veces pero como no querían contagiarse solo se quedaban unos pocos minutos.

- Gracias – dijo separándose un poco de Craig para poder verlo a los ojos

Craig no le respondió, simplemente le sonrío y puso su mano sobre la boca de Kyle, quien lo miro extrañado, y luego el pelinegro beso su propia mano. Kyle no era tonto eso, aunque sus labios no se hubieran tocado contaba como un beso.

- de esa manera no me contagiare de nuevo – le sonrío

- marica – lo acuso sonrojado y algo molesto

- pronto empezara Red Race, ¿puedo verlo aquí?

Acaso…¿Craig le estaba pasando factura o algo así?, pero al fin y al cabo se lo debía de alguna manera, así que le dio el control remoto y empezaron a ver Red Race.

No era que el programa no le gustara, solamente sentía sueño, sin darse cuenta se durmió sobre Craig.

Al notarlo el peli-negro simplemente sonrío, salio de la cama y acomodo a Kyle en ella, una vez mas puso su mano sobre la boca de Kyle y lo beso, indirectamente… tomo su abrigo y salio del cuarto, al bajar las escaleras se encontró con Stan,se le notaba la sorpresa de verlo allí, Craig simplemente le saco el dedo medio y le dijo que Kyle se había dormido.

- espera – le exigió Stan – primero intercambian gorros y ahora lo vienes a visitar, ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

- Tranquila Marsh no te quitare a tu amiga – le aseguro – quiero muchas que amistad por parte de Kyle

- ¿Qué carajo quiere decir eso?

Pero Craig no le contesto, volvió a hacerle su característica seña y salio de la casa Broflovski. Ansioso por que Kyle regresara pronto a la escuela


End file.
